


Skin and Memories

by godseph



Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Christmas poem, M/M, Post-Canon, cloud regaining his memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Cloud spends the holidays with his memories, as well as his boyfriend.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053293
Kudos: 5





	Skin and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> yall im so sorry for not posting yesterday- I'll post twice today to make up for it. ) I do not own anyone or anything from Squaresoft/Square Enix. This work is non-profit.

Jingle bells sound in the background of a tune  
I sit at the fireplace, gazing into the bright, playful flames.  
My mother stands before the dinner table.  
She hums along.  
The fire in front of me flickers in a mesmerizing pattern  
Searing pain in my head,  
I'm pulled from the memory.  
My own fireplace burns bright.  
Static.  
It warms my face and chest.  
Arms wrapping around my waist startles me.  
I look down at the hands clasped together  
Bare, pale, and thin.  
He rests his forehead against my shoulder.  
I glance over.  
Red hair, almost brighter than the fire, lay there.  
"Reno," I smile.  
He mutters something against my skin.  
He hums a tune that I recognize from long ago.


End file.
